New beginnings and ancient endings
by Ibelieveinthebeatingofourheart
Summary: What if one of the big 3 has another child? A 15 year old girl who soon learns the meaning of friendship, laughter, and happiness which she has never known. And what happens when she is of the 10 half-bloods to answer the call along with her brother? Some characters will be OC, and some will be of the creation of Rick Riordan. Read, better than it sounds. DON'T LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Meeting her and finding out

**April's Pov full moon**

Hi. I'm April. So i'm going to tell you about my day. Or, rather, yesterday and my morning up until i told my friends who my sleeping buddy is. I'm 15, really smart and love jokes. Especially the corny and cheesy ones. Wanna know what they say about pizza? Its too cheesy. Haha, get it? I love hunting, preferably with a bow and arrows, So, i love swimming and water. My favorite color is blue and silver. I have curly-ish light golden blonde hair that reached the small of my back, and my eyes are a dark blue just a smidge darker than electric blue but still noticeably darker, with gold flecks in them.

I was in study hall , my last period, reading and waiting for Hailey to show because she is in this class too. I hate school. The kids are scared of me. Im a 'bad luck charm' because everytime something happens at the school, im always there. Always. The old fashioned bell rang and everyone left the classroom. I put my books in my bag and slung it over my shoulder.

I walked out of the classroom and Hailey ran up towards me. "April, tell me what you see!" She held up a mirror and i saw my reflection. I was staring at myself. I was wearing a long blue tank-top and ripped blue jeans (not enough to show skin) and my two necklaces.

One was a silver bow on a silver string and the other was a seahorse. A soft orange one. Like coral. My dad gave it to my mom to give to me. I looked at Hailey. "Umm, me." I said in a 'duh' voice.

She looked stunned. "oh, yeah, okay. Lets go." She ran outside and jumped into a taxi. She gave the driver the coordinates after i jumped in after her. The ride to...wherever...was silent. Eventually we reached camp half blood. Where i met the twins Hannah and Noah. Noah was a total hottie but it seemed like he knew and didn't care. He had warm, brown mischievous eyes, and a smirk that screamed _do-anything-to-me-and-i'll-prank-you-so-bad-that-you'll-have-shaving-cream-in-your-cabin-for-months. _He had short, copper brown, messy hair that fell right above his eyes. He was taller than me, probably about 6'2 and had a muscular build. His arms were strong looking. Hannah was not any different. She had a lean build that made it look like she ran for a living, but the same main features as Noah.

I liked his personality and spirit, though...he was Hermes' kid so i remembered to feel my back pocket where i left my wallet when i went to the big house. I love Hannah. We played capture the flag and i was claimed as 'The daughter of the sea god.' I stuttered when Chiron told me this and i accidentally transported myself to the lake using the water in the air. I just kinda stayed in the lake. So this is the story.

**April's Pov**

I swam around for a while. After a little bit, i just started floating above the water on my back. "APRIL!" I looked up and saw Hailey and a few others staring at me from...quite a while away. On shore. "What?!" I yelled back. "We have been looking for you for ages! And you've been here?!" Her yells echoed in the night.

I wished to be on shore. And BAM! There i was in front of Hailey, mist surrounding me.

"How did you do that?" She asked. I grinned. "New power, i guess. I use the water in the air to transport myself." I willed myself to be in the middle of the lake again. I could see them at the shore. I saw a handful of people walked towards Hailey and the others, Chiron and Percy were included. I hope i'm not in trouble...They talked for a little bit then Hailey pointed to the lake.

I sunk down to the bottom then started walking across it. I didn't mist flash there because i wanted to stay in the water for a little while longer. Slowly, the bottom of the lake started to slant upwards until i was just under the surface. THEN i mist flashed to the shore. The only people there were Noah, Percy, Annabeth, Hailey, Hannah and Noah.

I looked to Hailey. "What?" Hailey was looking at me. "Your not wet." she pointed out.

They looked at me. "You're not wet! That is...so weird." Said Hailey. "But _I_ can't get wet unless i will myself to. Maybe its the same for you." Said Percy. My new brother. Well then..."Thats right. Ur my half brother." I said. "But you're only 3 months, 8 days, 12 hours and 36 seconds older than me. Huh." I absentmindedly fiddled with my necklaces.

They were staring me like i was an alien. "Oh, sorry. I'm a math wiz. Weird, right?" I joked. "Nope, but come on. Your bag is in the Poseidon cabin. And i think you could use some rest." Percy told me. And as if to prove his point, i yawned. After that, everyone went to their separate cabins and i walked with Percy to our cabin and i changed into a long tank top and shorts that reached my mid-thigh. My tank-top was so long it looked like thats all i was wearing. I climbed into the bottom bunk of the bed, with Percy on the top bunk, and fell asleep.

But i had the worst dream ever. A gruff voice said, "We need to take her! She is the key! You have heard the prophecy. It _specifically said _that she is the key! It said 'And the daughter of the sea and the son of the travelers will meet on the day and when night will fall and the moon is bright and full. The daughter of the sea is the key to victory'." Then they grabbed me and i woke up.

It looked like about an hour after sunrise, i thought as i got out of bed, slightly shaken. I looked at the clock on the wall. 7:40am. I took a shower and dressed in a blue tank top that reached just below my stomach in the front and went down to my butt in the back.

It had hello kitty on it in glasses and said under in orange letters, 'I'm not sarcastic, just smarter than you.' And some jean shorts that reached my mid-thigh. And i put on my blue converse. I didn't do anything with my hair. It was still slightly wet, but boo-hoo, it'll dry.

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Well, it only took me 17 minutes to shower which made it 8:02am. People were probably getting up by now. I checked to see if Percy were awake yet. He wasn't in his bed, so when i turned around, he surprised me. Fully dressed in khaki shorts and a sea-green shirt.

"So, what time do we have to be in the dinning hall?" I asked. "Oh, 8:10." "So, on the weekend we are just allowed to do whatever we want to?" "Yep. You just have to report to the dining hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. So we had better go, lil' sis'."

I smiled warmly at him. "Okay, big bro. Lets go." We joked all the way to the dinning hall. When we sat at our table after sacrificing food to the goods, Chiron quieted everyone.

"I have been getting reports of nightmares of Kronos and him coming back. He is infiltrating your mind and seeing things into it when this happens. I know that this only happens at night, when your mind is weak. I have discovered that, to prevent this, you have to be sleeping someone of the opposite sex. This is why i am going to assign sleeping buddies. Strictly sleeping! Nothing else. There have been charms put all over the camp to make sure this rule is followed. I will come around and tell you you're sleeping buddy. This is going to be out in effect in a week." He addressed us.

Chiron started with us first since we are the first cabin with people in it. "Percy, you have Annabeth. April, you have Noah." Chiron walked away, and i held up my hand for Percy to smack it without looking at him.

He gave me a high five and i asked him, "Do we have to sit at our godly parents table?" "No, usually Annabeth and Grover come over around-ooh, there she is! And there is Grover." He lit up like a christmas light when he saw her. "Ohh, well, _somebody _is excited. Ohh, lala." I giggled. He glared at me. "Hey, just sayin'" I raised my hands in mock surrender.

"Hello!" Said a perky voice. I whipped around to see Noah sitting right next to me, Hannah sitting just after him. Hailey was in front of me. "Hi." I smiled at them. "Find out who your partners are yet?" I ask. Hailey and Hannah blush. "Well, who did YOU get?" Asked Hannah. "Noah...I wish i had my bow." I said. "You can shoot?" Hannah asked me, surprised. "Darn right she can! She is amazing! 'Bout as good as the goons from the Apollo cabin." Hailey said, with a slight okie accent.

"You can shoot?" Asked Will, one of the Apollo campers. "Well, i guess so, but i don't think i'm as good as Hailey said." I told him. "Come with me." I followed him out of the dining pavilion and we walked to the archery field. he gave me a bow and a sheath of arrows. "Shoot." He said with a smile. I lined myself up with the target, knocked my arrow, and let it fly all in under 6 seconds. I looked at Will. He motioned me to continue. so i nocked another arrow and let it fly.

I kept this up for about a minute, letting 2 arrows fly every 3 seconds. Until my sheath ran out. I looked at Will and realized there were tons of people gathered around him. Staring at me. "Uhhh...w-what?" I asked. "That was...amazing! None of our campers can shoot as good as you! Even out best Apollo is worse than you! Where did you learn to shoot like that?!" Will asked. "Oooh, umm, well my mom used to make me take archery lessons because she told me she thought it was a good way to cope."

"Cope with what?" "Oh, well, in case you haven't noticed...i'm ADHD like most demigods, i have bipolar, and severe anger issues...and i'm sure you can work out why that would be bad." He nodded.

"Yeah, that is not a good combination. But you are a seriously good shooter!" "I'm probably a better hunter." I told him.


	2. Friends can torture with the simplest

**Noah's Pov**

"Anyone wanna go for a walk?" asked April I liked her. Hailey told me that she was very loyal and when she cared, she never stopped. No matter what. She also told me that she had a temper and would defend what she believed in. She also told me that April was...perfectly fitting for the aquarius profile. I read about it last night. It said, ' _The people born under the Sign Aquarius are strong and attractive. They are equally good at thinking about abstract and practical things. Their ability to accept people as they are make them very popular in their circles. But they have their flaws too._

_Friendly_  
_With a good sense of humour, the Aquarius-born love to share a joke and lighten the atmosphere wherever they go._

_Caring  
The Aquarius born people are often very gentle. They love too much, much more than NORMAL humans. They get there heart broke easily. Every once in a while, there may be an aquarius that is 'naturally tough' but Do. Not. Be. Fooled! They are more soft-hearted and internally fragile than other Aquarians._

_Humanitarian _  
_What appeals to them a lot are humanitarian activities. They try their best to do whatever is possible to make the world a better place to live in. They are very sensitive and always see the best in people._

_Intelligent_  
_The Aquarius-born people are very intelligent. They are known for their wide-ranging interests._

_Inventive_  
_Monotony bores the Aquarius-born, which is why they make conscious efforts to think out of the box and do their work in creative ways._

_Independent  
These people prefer to be emotionally independent._

_Loyal_  
_If a native of this Sign gives his word, he will make sure he fulfils it. They are so popular because they are loyal to their friends and loved ones._

_Unpredictable_  
_It is very difficult to predict what the Aquarius-born will do next._

_Inconsistent_  
_These people can be very inconsistent and their performance depends greatly on their feeling at any given time._

_Stubborn_  
_Although they are good listeners, it is very difficult to make the Aquarius-born change their pattern of thinking._

_Aloof_  
_These people tend to cut themselves off from others whenever they wish, and become distant. Thus, they can miss out on some good opportunities._

_Extremist_  
_There seems to be no middle path for the Aquarius-born people. It is always all or nothing for them.'_

I hate that..._look _in her eyes though. They told me she had been through _FAR _too much for a 15-year old. But that she wouldn't have it anyother way.

We all got up and walked out of the dining hall. Me and Hannah walked ahead of April and Hailey, but just enough so we could hear them. I tell Hannah everything.

She gave me and Hannah smile. Hannah asked, "I have an idea!" "What?" April asked warily. Hailey appeared by beside her. "Makeover!" They said in usion. "Nope." April said simply. "Why not?" Whined Hailey.

"Because i like me." "PLEASE! Just this once? For me?" The for me thing seemed to have gotten to her. She narrowed her eyes at Hailey. "Fine! Just this once. But lemmie have a little time first!" And with that she stormed away. "What is her fatal flaw?"

I asked Hailey. "Her fatal flaw is Loyalty and...Curiosity, i think..." "Huh." I ran after April. She walked in the direction of the beach so thats where i started.

I saw her sitting with her feet in the water, drawing in the sand. As i got closer i realized she was singing very softly. I couldn't hear her though. I plopped next to her. "Hey, whatcha singin' there?" I asked. "Just a song someone used to sing to me when i was little, to give me hope, and make sure i was a good person...a good friend." She said. "I guess you wanna hear it?" "Yes, very much." "Okay, but by the way, i hate my voice."

Suddenly a soft, melodic sound echoed through the air. With a jolt, i realized it was April singing.

"_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea, i'll sail the world...to find you. If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see, i'll be the light to guide you. Find out what were made of, what we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there. And i know when i need it, i can count on you like 4, 3, 2, cause thats what friends are supposed to do. Ahh yeah. Yeah, yeah. If your tossing and your turning and you just can't fall asleep, i'll sing a song..beside you. And if you ever forget how much you mean to me, every day i will...remind you. Find out what were made of, what we are called to help our friends in need. You can count on me like 1, 2, 3. I'll be there. And i know when i need it, i can count on you like 4, 3, 2 cause thats what friends are supposed to do. Ahh yeah._ " She finished. I was absolutely speechless.

She smiled warmly at me. I got up, and so did she. She groaned. "Guess i have to go get a makeover, huh?" I nodded and smiled cheekily at her.

She grinned at me playfully and shoved me lightly, saying "Race ya!" She ran and i ran after her, laughing at each other. I got to admit, she is _fast!_ Like a bullet.

But i was hot on her heals. We just ran side by side, laughing as we went. After a while, we ran, laughing at each other, into Hailey and Hannah...this is not going to be fun. "April! Where have you been? We've been looking for you!" Hailey said. She sounded mad.

"Oh, i-uh i-umm, why were you looking for me?" She asked. "The Aphrodite cabin is ready to give you a makeover!" Hannah squealed. April dramatically groaned. "Fine." We set off towards the said cabin. After waiting for around half an hour on the Aphrodite cabins' porch, April finally came out.

She was wearing tan flats, turquoise colored jeans, a white flowy top with a jean jacket over it. She was wearing her seahorse and arrow necklaces, diamond stud earrings, and a silver band on her left index finger.

She had on a little makeup. She had on some light eyeliner, a little mascara, pale pink lip gloss and slight eyeshadow which was gold.

She looked _HOT!_

**April's Pov**

Noah, Hannah and Hailey were sitting on the porch when i came out from the horrid torture. I kept thinking about how i looked. I thought i looked good. The makeover was torture though. At least it was over.

Noah was staring. Haha, im gonna have fun with this. "Noah. stop staring. Just because i look good does not mean that i still can't beat you in an arm wrestle." I said, rolling my eyes. "Oh you wanna bet?"


End file.
